


Pris' Favorite Things

by sillyboyblue



Category: Blade Runner (1982)
Genre: Gen, J.F. has a crush on Pris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: Puppies and kittens and dolls' pretty facesRoy, Leon, Zhora and the way she dancesJ.F. Sebastian and rain on doves' wingsThese are a few of Pris' favorite things





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IceTigerOfRussia18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceTigerOfRussia18/gifts).



> For the prompt : "Pris presents Sebastian with art work she did of the two of them? To make her own memory, like a photograph, with her new friend. :3 ♡ {Obviously inspired by the actors who play them, as William recalled Daryl giving him art of their two characters together; I believe he said he will always cherish this.}"

Pris had been sketching all morning before Roy's arrival. She had found some paper and a pencil lying around in Sebastian's apartment. She did not know how to draw, but she thought she could learn. She began by drawing small animals. Puppies and kittens. She loved them. If she had to make a list of her favorite things, those little balls of fur would be in the top three. Roy would be number one, of course. She started to draw Roy. She focused on his eyes. Those perfect blue eyes. She regretted not having color pencils. But she figured out that even the most beautiful color pencil would not do justice to Roy's eyes.

What would be second on the list ? Clothes ? Make up ? Toys ? 

J.F. Sebastian. 

She tried to draw him from memory but soon found out that it was harder than drawing Roy. She had only just met him the day before, after all. His face was not yet embedded in her memory.

She took her equipment with her and moved to Sebastian's room where he was sleeping in a sitting position. She was smiling as she drew his peaceful face. He always looked so nervous when he was awake. It was a good change.

She drew him smiling at something with his eyes wide open. She wondered where she was going with her drawing. What could he be smiling at ? 

She wished he would look at her that way, so she drew herself standing next to him, holding his hand and smiling as well. 

Once she was done with her drawing, she shook his shoulder to wake him up. Sebastian jumped in surprise and looked around like a distressed animal, but he relaxed as soon as he saw Pris.

"How do I look ?" she asked, and he gave her a nervous smile. She was beautiful. In fact, she was the most beautiful being that he had ever seen. But the only words that came out of his mouth were :

"You look better."

"Just better ?"

When he saw that Pris was upset and unsatisfied by his answer, he quickly added :

"You look beautiful."

He meant it. She was perfect. There were so many things that he wanted to tell her, but that he knew would remain untold. 

"I made you something."

Sebastian leaned over the table to take a look at the sheet of paper that Pris was handing to him. He took it in his hand carefully and admired it with a wide smile. Pris loved this smile, it felt like a reward. After a moment, Sebastian whispered :

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

Pris giggled like a child and hugged him from behind. 

"You're welcome. Will you hang it on your wall ?"

Sebastian nodded without taking his eyes off of Pris' work. He could not recall the last time he had been given a gift. This one was personal, made for no one else than him. He would cherish it forever.

Before he could answer, Pris let go of him and turned around. 

"Hi, Roy !"

\---

After Roy and Sebastian's departure, Pris saw her drawing hanging on the wall of Sebastian's bedroom.

\---

Deckard noticed it too right after retiring Pris. At least the two friends would be together in death.


End file.
